


Whats in a name?

by Writeofyourlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: CatCo Worldwide Media, F/F, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeofyourlife/pseuds/Writeofyourlife
Summary: It's been a year since a dying Lex Luthor revealed Kara's secret, the aftermath had triggered a series of events out of their hands but has Kara's betrayal brought out Lena's dark side, causing her to finally go full Luthor?





	Whats in a name?

It had been a year since Lena had finally had the courage to confront 'Kara', her supposed best friend who turned out to be a super. For the most part it had been business as usual in National city, with Clark on Argo there was never a shortage of lives to save and fires to put out, but nothing had felt the same for Kara since the last time she had seen Lena. Spending most of her time as Supergirl, it was something to do, in the minds of the people she was still a hero which was a welcomed distraction. But it was moments like these, the quiet nights, when the city didn't need their hero that Kara couldn't face. Alex and J'onn had tried for months to get through to her, but ultimately there was only so much they could do and Kara didn't want their help. They could try to justify her actions as much as they wanted, it wouldn't make a difference, it wasn't their words that Kara needed to hear. She needed Lena, she didn't even need her forgiveness, at this point she would simply settle for some sign that Lena was okay. They hadn't spoken since Kara had tried to tell her she was Supergirl, only to find that Lex had beaten her to it. After that Lena had left CatCo and L-Corp in the hands of the governors, no one had heard from her since, and if they had they certainly weren't telling Kara. It was breaking her heart more and more by the day, what if something had happened to her? Or if she got into trouble? What if she couldn't save herself, who would be there to protect her? 

Sitting up in bed Kara rubs her palms against her eyes, she was so tired, but she couldn't remember the last time she had slept properly. Her days went by in a blur, her nights long and restless as she fought sleep and battled the nightmares. Her dreams consisted mainly of Lena, the look of betrayal on her face, the anger behind her eyes. She should have told Lena from the start, she would have understood, she could make all the excuses in the world but ultimately she had to entertain the idea that maybe Lena was right. Maybe part of her, deep down, didn't trust the Luthor name. I mean why else would she have been scared to tell her? No. She did trust Lena, she trusted her with her life, she should have trusted her with this. Glancing at the alarm clock at the side of the bed, the green neon numbers glowing in the dark, she let out a heavy sigh. 3:42am. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight but it was still a long wait till morning. James had been sympathetic to her cause, allowing her to mostly post articles as and when they were really needed,  so she hadn't spent much time in the office, there wasn't really a reason to go in anymore. It hadn't felt the same there without Lena anyway. In fact nothing fact the same without Lena, not work, not the DEO, not even Big Belly Burger. Which had been Kara's local favourite until even the smell reminded her of everything she had now lost. 

Surrendering to yet another night without sleep Kara kicks the covers off and gets to her feet, making short work of changing into clothes more suited to the outside world. The office would be closed, not that she had any desire to go there anyway, so the DEO would have to do. Maybe Brainy would be able to find her something useful to do, anything to not have to think, to not have to be Kara Danvers for a little longer. Internally berating herself for secretly wishing for some kind of world threat that would keep her hands full for a while Kara kicks off from her balcony, flying through the darkness of the early hours towards the DEO. When she arrives she is greeted by the skeleton staff, Alex Danvers the Director and Kara's sister was probably fast asleep at home where she should be, which was good because Kara couldn't deal with anymore of the pitiful looks and the worry. She didn't deserve it.

As usual it wasn't hard to fine Brainy, it was very rare that he ever left the DEO, always finding something to work on. He was standing by one of the computers, analysing some kind of data that Kara didn't understand. "Anything I can help with?" Kara asks, pulling a smile onto her lips to try and appear normal. Brainy turns to her with a neutral expression, no longer surprised to see her at such obscure hours of the day. "I'm not sure this is something I can ask you to weigh in on." He states, his eyes flicking back to the monitor. Kara looks him up and down, scrutinising his every movement as she watches him clear the graphs and markers on the screen. "Brainy, what are you hiding?" Kara presses, trying to force her way around him to get a better look but Brainy moves with her, blocking her view of the screen. "Brainy. I swear to Roa, if you don't tell me what's going on..." Kara begins, but Brain holds his hands up in defeat. He steps out of the way, a flick of his hand bringing the data  back up onto the screen. Kara steps around him, thoroughly studying the numbers and lines. Her brow furrowed into a frown, the wrinkle at the top of her noise clearly visible as she recognises one word. _**Luthor**_. 

"Brainy, what is this?" Kara asks warily, unsure as to whether she truly wants to hear the answer. If this is about Lena then she should want to know, didn't she? She had spent months obsessing over where Lena had gone, trying her damnedest to find her herself and yet nothing. Lena was smart, if she didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be... which begged the question, if this was Lena then why now? Struggling to keep her emotions in check, Kara rubs her brow trying to relieve some of the tension, something doesn't feel right about this. Briany clears his throat, pressing the tips of each finger together in front of him as he speaks. "It would appear that Miss Luthor is back in National City, we have been tracking her movements for a few weeks." Brainy explains as if this information is just another day in the office. Kara stares back at him in disbelief, her mouth slightly agape as she tries to think of a rational response, rage building in her chest. "A few weeks!" Kara snaps, slamming her hand against the paneling of the nearest desk, the metal bending and splintering at the contact.

Okay maybe that wasn't all that rational, but how did he expect her to react. "Ah, it seems I have upset you." Brainy states as if this wasn't already obvious, causing Kara to roll her eyes at him. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Kara demands, her arms folding across her chest. "Director Danvers thought it might be best if we." Brainy begins but is quickly cut off. "Alex! Of course Alex didn't think it worth mentioning!" Kara continue's, the list of people she was now furious with growing rapidly. "I suppose J'onn knows too?" Kara presses, already sure of the answer. A simple nod from Brainy is all the confirmation Kara needs, turning abruptly on the spot, kicking off so hard she's sure she's damaged the floor (not for the first time.) 

It wouldn't take long to reach Alex's apartment, especially given the speed she was currently flying. She would find time to deal with J'onn later but her own sister had kept this, this of all things, from her and she needed answers. Now. "Alex! Alex open the door!" Kara shouts through the door, her knuckles wrapping unnecessarily hard against the wood. "Alex!" It takes a minute but eventually a bleary eyed Alex opens the door, staring confused at her younger sister as she opens the door enough to let Kara passed her and into the apartment. "Kara?" Alex ask's confused, still half asleep. "Lena Luthor." Kara states matter of factly, shooting Alex a knowing look. A look that means, I know exactly what you did so don't bother trying to lie to me. Alex's head instantly falls forward, her hand instinctively coming up to catch her forehead.

"Brainy." Alex sighs, rolling her eyes. "Brainy." Kara confirms, her irritation still glaringly obvious. Folding her arms across her chest again Kara waits for some kind of explanation, she would listen to what Alex had to say for herself and then decide just how angry she actually was. "Look Kara, we don't know why Lena is back, she still hasn't reached out to any of us. I thought it would be better to find out more information before telling you." Alex explains. "If Lena is back in National City then you should of told me Alex." Is Kara's frustrated response. "What do you mean you don't know why she's back? What does that have to do with it?" Kara queries', still feeling as though she is missing a key piece of information. "Look Kara..." Alex attempts, but Kara refuses to be subdued. "No Alex. What do you mean?" Kara demands with a air of authority usually reserved for her enemies. "Lena is back in National city. Yes. But so is Lillian Luther." Alex admits, her expression morphing into something Kara knows well. Concern, Anxiety, _**Distrust.**_ Even after everything,  Alex still didn't trust Lena. 

"Come on Alex, you can't be serious." Kara drawls out of sheer exhaustion. How many times did Lena have to prove herself before people would see her as anything more than a Luthor, not only had Lena saved Kara, she had consistently sided with Supergirl (Granted that was before she knew they were the same person.) Lena had even, on occasion, gone as far as helping to save the world. From Lex, from the Daxamite invasion... Admittedly sometimes Kara hadn't agreed with her methods but ultimately Lena had always proven her intentions to be pure and just. "Kara, you're too close to this." Alex states, pressing her hands to her hips. "We've been tracking her movements, I know you don't want to hear this, but Lena is working with Lillian. That means she's a potential threat. So I am ordering you as Director of the DEO to stand down." Alex commands, Kara staring blankly back at her, unable to believe that Alex was actually trying to pull rank. "Fine." Kara scoffs. "Director Danvers." Kara continues, adding insult to injury with a mock salute before stomping out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her. She didn't want to talk to J'onn anymore, she knew both J'onn and Alex well enough now to know that she wouldn't get anything more from him. She would just have to seethe in silence, for now at least.   

The next few weeks pass in a blur, for the most part Kara avoids the DEO now too, unwilling to talk to Alex or J'onn or even Brainy. Every single one of them knew what losing Lena had done to her and yet they wouldn't allow her to help, shutting her out at every turn. Lena had a reason for working with Lillian. Kara knew she did, she had too. There was no other explanation for it, Kara knew Lena and Lena was good. Kara tries to cling to that belief, to get her through the nights. She had doubted Lena before and she wouldn't make that mistake again, no matter what she did Lena had proven what kind of person she was and anything beyond that was unthinkable.  Lena had been back in National City for over a month now and yet there had been no sign of her, she hadn't returned to work, hadn't been to any of her usual hangouts. Kara hadn't even seen her in the streets and she had definitely been looking... Not that Kara expected her to want to see her after everything, but it was like she wasn't here at all. Maybe Alex and Brainy had the wrong information, if she was in National City again Kara would seen something about her by now surely? Placing her wine glass down on the coffee table Kara grabs her phone, punching in her passcode and speed dialling Alex. "Alex, Hi, Look I know you think I'm too close to this... but come on, are you sure this is even Lena?" Kara suggest, doing her best to keep all the negative feelings out of her voice. If she wanted to stand a chance of getting any kind of answers then she would have to play nice, and frankly she was tired of fighting with Alex anyway. 

Alex: "Yes Kara, it's definitely Lena."  
Kara: "But how do you know?"   
Alex: "Are you really asking me that? You've seen the technology at our disposal, not to mention Brainy, he's a level"   
Kara: "He's a twelfth level intellect. I know, I know." Kara admits in defeat.   
Kara: "I just don't understand, If it's Lena then what is she doing back? Why hasn't she gone back to work?"   
Alex: "Kara..."   
Kara: "Alex, stop hiding things from me. It's not helping anyone." Kara argues.   
Alex: "I'm not sure that's entirely accurate." Alex sighs.   
Kara: "What's that supposed to mean?"   
Alex: "Kara..."  
Kara: "Alex stop! Just tell me!'   
Alex: "We have reason to believe that Lena is working on a new Lexosuit." Alex states in a tone thats uncomfortably formal for Kara's liking.   
Kara: "No. Theres no way. Why would Lena need a Lexosuit?"   
Alex: "Like I said, you're too close to this. Look Kara let the DEO do their jobs. I will update you if there are any developments." 

Reluctantly Kara agree's, bidding her goodbyes and casting her phone off to the side, turning her attention back to her large glass of wine. Earth alcohol might not be strong enough for her Kyrptonian cells but that didn't mean it didn't take the edge off a little. It certainly felt like it helped to some degree. Hopefully it would be enough to get her through the night at the very least. Kara could hope anyway. Despite promising updates Alex doesn't have any further information for weeks. She starts coming around again, their relationship starting to feel a little more normal  now that Alex was behaving more like a sister than a boss, but Kara was still banned from the DEO until the matter had been 'resolved' whatever that meant. Kara wasn't entirely useless of course, there was still plenty of non DEO related crime that needed to be addressed, and it kept her busy enough. As much as she wished it had, knowing Lena was alive and well hadn't eased her misery like she hoped it would have. Maybe it would of if her own sister hadn't been investigating the woman like a common criminal, but Kara was beginning to think that maybe this all went beyond simply wishing the best for Lena. Of course she wanted Lena to be happy, she wanted Lena to have the life that Kara believed whole heartedly that she deserved... but the problem was that Kara desperately craved to be part of that life again. Selfishly wanting to be the cause of Lena's happiness, realising how fiercely she desired to be Lena's hero again. Though Supergirl had never been Lena's hero, that had been Kara's title, and realistically she wasn't sure that Lena even thought Kara Danvers existed anymore. 

Tired of the endless waiting to hear something from Alex Kara throws her phone beside her on the sofa, idly flicking through the channels on the tv, desperate to find something to dull her thoughts. Reality show, Talk show, some old film long forgotten by the general population. Emergency News Broadcast, Reality Show... Wait. Emergency News broadcast. Flicking back to the previous channel, Kara sits up straight, her full attention now of the screen as she watches both Lena's and her mother Lillian's face's appear beside one another on the screen. It takes mere seconds before her phone begins to vibrate next to her, snatching it up in an instant and holding it to her ear. 

Kara: "Alex. Explain. Now." Kara deadpans into the receiver, her eyes still fixed to the tv screen.   
Alex: "Kara. I don't have time to explain everything, and I know exactly what you're going to say but we can argue about this later." Alex insists, the urgency in her voice doing nothing to ease Kara's worries.   
Kara: "I said explain Alex." Kara repeats.   
Alex: "Lena's been working with us at DEO." Alex starts, talking louder as Kara begins her sounds of protest on the other end of the call.   
Alex: "I said we can fight about it later. Kara you need to get off Earth."   
Kara: "Off Earth? Alex, whats going on?"   
Alex: "Lena came to us, offering some research she had been working on while she was MIA. It turns out it was all a front. Our intel was correct, Lena was building a new Lexosuit and her and Lillian have just stolen enough Kryptonite to kill you about one hundred times over."   
Alex: "...Kara...?" Alex speaks into the silent void.   
Kara: "No." Is all Kara can muster in way of a response.   
Kara: "No." She repeats in disbelief.   
Alex: "Now is not the time Kara. I know how much you wanted to believe in her, honestly we all did. But this is serious. Get off planet. Now." Alex reiterates, now with even more urgency.   
Alex: "J'onn will come get you when it's safe. For now I don't want you anywhere near this planet. I can't lose you." 

There is silence on the other end of the phone, Alex continues to attempt a response from Kara but there is nothing but silence. 

Alex: "Shit. Kara!" Alex mutters to herself, slamming her finger against the end call button, realising that Kara is already gone. And if she knew anything about her adoptive sister it definitely wasn't off planet like her orders had been.  

Kara fly's through the night sky with a renewed urgency, she had to get to Lena before anyone else, if the DEO got to her first she would spend the rest of her life in a cell. Her life would be no better than that of her brother Lex, she didn't want that for Lena. Lena deserved more, she deserved better. Whatever Lena was feeling, whatever thoughts had lead her to this point in her life had been Kara's fault, she knew it was. Despite wanting to rise above Lena had always been her own worst enemy when it came to the Luthor name, sure there were plenty of people who doubted a Luthor could be good... and she proved them wrong at every turn. And yet whenever Lena was forced to endure some kind of emotional trauma she had always worried about who she would be once she made it through the pain, who she would be if she couldn't make it through. Regardless of what anyone else thought, the real problem was that Lena believed that the Luthor name was a curse. Kara knew better now, but that wouldn't mean a thing if she couldn't get to Lena. 

Closing her eye's Kara tried to focus on her surroundings, she tried to block out the noise, feeling the city with every fibre of her being. If anyone could find Lena it would be her, and given how panicked Alex had been it was likely Lena was looking for her now too. It took several minutes but then she felt it, the familiar itch that Kryptonite caused from long distances. Lena was close enough for Kara to sense it but it didn't hurt. Not yet. If Kara had any kind of sense she would have followed her orders, turned and ran, but she had let Lena down once. She wouldn't do it again. For once Lena truly needed her, there was no one else now who stood a chance at getting through to her, and maybe Kara wouldn't be enough either anymore but it was worth a shot. Abandoning Lena now would cause her more pain than Kryptonite ever could. Relying on her sense's Kara sets off in the direction she is sure will lead her to Lena, and it doesn't take long before she is proven right. 

"Lena!" Kara shouts down to her former best friend as she hovers a safe distance above the street. Lena turns, recognising Kara's voice. "Nice of you to join us Supergirl." Lena smirks sadistically up at her, the all too familiar green metal of the Lexosuit opening out onto one of her arms, spreading over her body until the whole suit engulfs the raven haired CEO. "Lena, you don't have to do this!" Kara continues, her voice laced with pain as she tries to appeal to her friend. This wasn't Lena, she was hurting, she was angry, but she was still in there somewhere. Kara just had to get through. "On the contrary, I think you'll find I want to do this." Lena replies, her tone laced with anger and disconnect. Kicking off from the ground Lena joins Kara in the sky, wasting no time, as she throws the first punch into Kara's jaw sending her flying. Caught off guard Kara requires a moment to absorb the shock, recovering quickly and stopping herself from crashing into a nearby building. "Lena. Please. I know you're in there." Kara continues to plead. To her dismay Lena replies with a perverse laugh. "Of course I'm in here!" Lena shouts. "You don't get it do you!? I'm a Luthor, this was always how this was going to end wasn't it. You can't trust a Luthor and a Luthor can't trust a Super." Lena continues, the darkness returning to her tone as she throws yet another punch. This time catching Kara in the ribs, grabbing her by the collar of her suit and pushing her down into the concrete below with bone shuddering force. 

"How are you this weak?" Lena taunts above her, throwing punch after punch, splitting the skin on Kara's lip and eyebrow. "Some Hero. Look at you, pathetic. Lex was right, Earth doesn't need a Kryptonian protector. Not if you're so easily destroyed." Lena continues. Kara's broken body staring back at her in the reflective surface of Lena's helmet. "No Lena, Lex wasn't right. You were always good enough." Kara spit outs, struggling for air as Lena holds her firm. "Shut up!" Lena shouts, dragging Kara to her feet. "Fight back!" Lena commands, desperation lacing her every word. "No Lena, I'm not going to fight you." Kara replies, eerily calmly. "Fight back!" Lena screams again, yet another earth shattering punch landing on Kara's jaw. "No!" Kara spits back without missing a beat, receiving another punch for her trouble. 

Kara's waiting for the next blow to land when she see's her, out of the corner of her eye, Alex. "Lena Luthor, you're under arrest." Alex begins, panic rising in Kara's chest of she see's Lena turn her attention on her older sister. "Not today Alex." Lena scoffs, leaving Kara in the dust, taking strides across the street toward Alex. "Alex don't." Kara attempts but she is too weak, her words no more than a whisper as she fights to stay conscious. "Not another step." Alex warns, dropping into a defensive stance, her gun trailing Lena's still moving figure. "No!" Kara screams, finding all the strength she has left, throwing herself between Lena and Alex. But it's too late, Alex has already fired the shot. The electrified charge, that usually wouldn't do Kara much damage, catches her in the left shoulder. Burning straight through her suit and searing her skin in her weakened state. The pain is unimaginable, Kara letting out a scream as her knees buckle beneath her once again. "Kara!" Alex screams, rushing to her sisters side, quickly ordering the horde or DEO agents to stand down. "Kara. Kara?" Alex repeats frantically. "Kara i'm sorry! Kara!" She continues, but Kara has more pressing matters at hand. "Lena..." Kara manages in her adoptive's sisters ear as Alex cradles her. 

Alex's eyes snap up at Lena who, much to everyones surprise, hasn't moved an inch since the shot was fired. "This is your fault!" Alex screams. Lena still doesn't move an inch. "Tell me Kara wasn't wrong! Tell me you're not just another Luthor!" Alex spits, returning her attention to her sister, resuming the rocking motion as she cradled Kara in her arms. "Lena." Kara repeats a little louder this time, loud enough for Lena to hear her apparently, because she presses a finger to the side of her helmet. The metal and glass slotting in sync, withdrawing from her head until her face was uncovered. Her expression full of pain, her eyes glistening with the threat of tears as she stares down at Kara. "Why... why would you do that?" Lena asks in disbelief. "This isn't you Lena." Kara answers, the sight of Lena's pain drawing a new wave of energy from deep inside her. Kara can see the struggle in Lena's eye's, she looks as though she want's to believe, but whether she would be able to find her way out of the darkness, back to truth and reason...

"I know how much you're hurting. I know how deeply I betrayed you. If I could go back and do it all again, I would tell you in a heartbeat." Kara coughs out. "Because I know you Lena." She can't be sure, but Kara thinks she might be getting through, a solitary tear rolling down Lena's cheek as she stares on in disbelief, hanging off Kara's every word. "And I am so sorry that I have made you feel like anything less than my Hero." Lena drops to her knees, defeated, beside Kara at her. Fresh tears filling her eyes at Kara's words. "You're wrong Kara." Lena sobs, her heart breaking at the sight of her best friend so badly beaten by her own hand. "I have so much rage, it doesn't matter how hard I fight it, if this is what I'm capable of..." Lena trails off, the gravity of her actions finally sinking in and bringing with it waves of unfathomable pain and regret. "You forget Lena, your not just a Luthor." Kara explains. It was true that Lena was only half Luthor, on her fathers side, but that hadn't been what Kara meant. Unwilling to be misunderstood Kara continued. "Think about all the people you have saved, how many lives you have touched just by being you. Yes Lena you're a Luthor. But you're also a Danvers. A Zor El. An Arias. An Olsen. You get to choose you're family Lena, you don't have to be stuck with the one you were born into." Kara finishes with a soft smile, looking at Lena no differently now than she would have done a year ago, she knew her friend and hopefully now Lena would be able to truly know her too. 

"Kara.." Words begin to form on Lena's lips, but Kara's renewed screams stop her dead in her tracks. Every vein in Kara's body throbbing as the neon green pulses through her bloodstream. "Mother stop." Lena commands, her assailant clearly growing tired of whatever sob story the 'weakest' Luthor was falling for this time. "No Lena. Lex may have been insane, but he was right about _**'their'**_ kind." Lillian replies. "I thought for once we were finally on the same page about something, but yet again it appears that you simply had your feelings hurt and once again I am left disappointed and having to finish the job." Lillian continues, scolding Lena as if she were a child. "I will not let you hurt her!" Lena states, getting back to her feet between her Mother and Kara, the metal of her helmet sliding back into place to protect her face. "J'onn! I need you to get Kara out of here and back to the DEO. Now!" Alex orders, passing Kara off as so ready's herself for a fight. Kara tries to protest, she want's to stay and fight, protect her sister, protect Lena... but she can barely stay conscious long enough to see Lena and Alex take off in pursuit of Lillian, her head falling limply to one side as her eyes fall closed. 

Alex is back by her side by the time she comes round, her eyes opening and closing lazily as her body tries to absorb enough light to make the final repairs to her system. "Alex?" Kara manages, her voice husky. "I'm here Kara." Alex assures, her hand reaching for Kara's and giving it a soothing squeeze. "Lena?" Is the next name from Kara's lips and too her surprise she is met with a second, "I'm here too." though the second voice is filled with far more anguish than the first. "Well now you're awake and I don't have to worry about you dying on me, I will leave you two too have a chat, I have to find a hole in the ground somewhere to send your Mother anyway." Alex nods at Lena, giving Kara's hand a finally squeeze, before disappearing from the room. "Kara... I can't even begin to..." Lena attempts, so many apologises and explanations and Roa knows what else hanging thick in the air around her. "Lena don't, you don't have to..." Kara attempts but Lena shakes her head. "Nothing I could do,  would ever make up for this Kara." Lena admits, the corners of her lips quivering as she fights to keep herself together. "I'm no hero Kara." 

"Who brought Lillian Luthor in?" Kara deadpan's, she understands Lena's pain, but after the year they've had she has no desire to waste another moment going forward. "Kara. She wouldn't of needed bringing in if I hadn't brought her here like some deranged attack dog." Lena protests. "And you wouldn't have done that if I hadn't betrayed your trust the way I did. We could play the blame game all day if that's what you wan't, but I would rather enjoy the fact that we're both still alive." Kara argues, shooting Lena a testing glance, playful but not to enthusiastic just yet. "I just don't understand how you could ever forgive me for..." Lena begins but Kara cuts her off, tapping the empty space beside her in the med-bay bed. "I realised something over the last year." Kara begins, Lena nervously eyeing up the space next to Kara before awkwardly taking a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"I realised why I was so scared to tell you about Supergirl. And maybe it was partially because I thought I was protecting you but honestly I was just terrified to lose you." Lena stares down at her confused, though Kara smiles when Lena scoots a little closer to her. "I made it my job so keep this planet safe, protect the people on it whatever the cost. I like to think that whatever happens I could keep that promise I made to myself and the people of earth... but then I think about all the times I've chosen to save you... and now I think maybe I couldn't do it. If it came down to a choice between you and the world... Lena you are my world." Kara finishes, her hand reaching out for Lena's. "So no. You may not understand how I could forgive you or you could forgive me but you don't have to understand it. You just have to have a little faith that everything's going to work out for once." Kara laughs. "Because I love you Lena Luthor." 

That gets Lena's attention, not that she hadn't be listening before, but those seven words changed the look on her face. Because from Lena's expression those seven words were one's that she had been waiting a very long time to hear. "I love you too Kara Danvers." Lena manages, her hand entwining her fingers with Kara's against the bed as she leans forward to press a soft kiss to Kara's forehead. "You missed." Is the wittiest response Kara can think of before going after what she really want's, catching Lena's lips with her own in a moment that proved to have been worth the v e r y long wait. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After the last episode I couldn't get this out of my head so here, have some seriously angsty, dark side Lena and kara being a fluffy bunny anyway \\(o-o)/ Comments and Kudos encouraged, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
